


nice kill, rintarou.

by miyatsumu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Reader is the manager, Reader-Insert, i love Suna, sorry this is short, suna is jealous okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyatsumu/pseuds/miyatsumu
Summary: suna is jealous. he lets it out in a painful way, literally.
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 365





	nice kill, rintarou.

**Author's Note:**

> the lack of suna content is killing me so i was like f it i'll do it MYSELF
> 
> i hope u enjoy hehe i love suna i want to see his cute face in the anime again

It’s ridiculous, really.

Maybe it’s the way the twins are bluntly flirting with you while he’s just right there.

He sees at how Atsumu’s stupid hand suddenly plays with your hair as if it’s free real estate, and your laugh sounds _so_ different around him. God, the last person he expected to betray him was Osamu, who is still having a conversation with you until now. Osamu is well aware of his little crush on the manager after Suna confronted him about one time about this odd feeling he felt when he’s around her.

It might be a friendly conversation, he thinks, but the way Osamu sneakily looks at Suna with a smirk on his face confirms that he’s just messing around with him.

Suna has no right to feel this way because first of all you’re not even his in the first place. Secondly, his cowardness is stopping him from approaching you. You’re the volleyball club’s manager after all. It can’t be like that. It’s just a little crush.

In response, he tries to shrug it off and rolls his eyes. His eyes leave the annoying scene and focuses on the ball that he’s about to serve. Before doing his jump serve, he dribbles the ball as hard as he can, hoping that the loud bounces of the ball would hopefully catch your attention.

When he slightly glances to your direction, he’s disappointed to see that your eyes are still focused on the twins.

_Great._

Without any thought, he positions himself to do a jump serve. The ball successfully lands exactly on the end line.

“Woah,” Kita, the captain of the volleyball club, sounds amazed. “Nice serve!”

Suna’s face remains the same. “Thanks.”

He checks the side to see if you had just witnessed his _nice_ serve. Then again, Suna feels disappointed when he sees that your attention is still on the talkative twins.

Gathering his courage, he finally interrupts them. “Atsumu,”

You and the twins turn their attention to him. Suna feels his face slightly heat up when he sees your flustered face. Suna looks and sounds serious and it scares you.

“Set for me.”

Atsumu releases a sigh as he leaves his seat next to you. “’Kay.”

Before the setter approaches him, Atsumu looks back at you and smiles. “Talk to ya later,”

You nod. “Sure.”

The middle blocker rolls his eyes, he makes sure that his annoyance will be felt by the setter

Suna proceeds to hit the ball to Atsumu’s direction and Atsumu cleanly sets the ball.

His hand hits the ball with such force, making a loud sound throughout the court.

“Aye!” Atsumu cheers. “Nice kill, Suna.”

“Don’t provoke me.”

Atsumu just laughs at how serious Suna sounds. _Interesting_ , Atsumu thinks.

“More.”

_Hit._

“Another one.”

_Hit._

Until…

_“Ow!”_

The familiar voice grabs the attention of the players and they stop what they’re doing to see what just happened.

Suna, on the other hand, widens his eyes as he sees the person on the other side of the court. The girl he’s been crushing on was just hit on the head by a ball. A ball that he spiked.

“Oh my God,” Aran says with shock. “Can someone get ice?”

“I’m on it!” Kita runs to the bleachers to get ice in the cooler.

 _Oh, how the tables have turned_. Out of many ways to get your attention to him, he ends up _accidentally_ hurting you instead.

Your hand rests on your forehead in the hopes to ease the pain. Getting hit by a ball is a normal occurrence during practice. However, this hurts as hell. You bite your lip to refrain yourself from groaning in pain.

Suna runs from his position to the other side of the court to get to you. Guilt and embarrassment come up to him. He can't believe that just happened to her.

“Shit, are you okay?” Suna holds your shoulders to keep you steady. He observes your forehead and sees a red spot on it. “I’m _so_ sorry.”

“Uh, I’m fine.” You smile. When you realize that Suna’s hands are still on you, you try to break the physical contact between you.

“Let’s transfer over there,” You suggest. “Don’t wanna get hit by another ball again.”

Once the two of you transfer to a safer place, you can’t help but feel a little bit giddy that Suna is the one who help you get up. Though the other players seem to be aware with your feelings towards the middle blocker as they let Suna approach you instead. You silently thank them for giving you the opportunity to talk to him. Maybe Suna as well since he hit you in the first place.

_I must be crazy._

As the manager, you still try to be professional as possible. It hasn’t been that long since you got the position of the manager in one of the powerhouse schools in Hyogo prefecture. The competition on getting the manager position was tough, but your background and skills in the sport are noteworthy which made the coach to appoint you immediately.

When the Inarizaki volleyball club found out that they finally have a manger, you can’t forget the looks on Kita and Aran’s faces because _finally_. The players welcomed you with open arms and you felt like you know these boys for a long time.

That’s how you noticed Suna.

His intimidating vibe quickly caught your attention. His quiet _welcome_ to you was pretty questionable at first because you’re both in the same class this year. Then you realized that you never had that much of an interaction at all in class. You were surprised to know that he was a starting player as well.

Thanks to this position, you got to meet new people in this club. That’s how you knew the famous Miya twins, which you try to be cautious with outside of the court until because you don’t want to deal with their fangirls. Kita, Aran, Ginjima, and more that treated you as a friend. You’re relieved that they look up and respect you as their manager.

Lastly, your position as the manager gave you a chance to get to know Suna better. Unlike Atsumu, he’s more of a quiet and chill person in class. Being the friendly person you are, you were the first one to approach him. Suna was surprised at your sudden actions but he was able to open up and be comfortable with you.

For the following months, you may or may have not treated Suna differently among the other Inarizaki players. The members have noticed the way you give Suna first his water bottle and towel, earning _a “hey i’m the captain here!”_ from Kita. They have also caught up on how you compliment the middle blocker with his kill blocks and attacks. You would bring up the fact that he’s your classmate as an excuse and the players don’t buy it. It’s no lie that your feelings towards Suna are overflowing the court.

Deep inside you hope that your feelings are reciprocated. You don’t want to expect something from him but you start to question the friendship between you two because Suna seems to care more about you.

His occasional _how are you_ and _have you eaten_ questions give you some sort of hope that maybe he feels the same way.

Now here you are, with ice resting on your forehead to heal the massive and painful spot you have on your forehead. You curse yourself for being so clumsy, you just wanted to cross to the other side of the court to get something, but you didn’t realize the flying ball directed to you.

Right now, you don’t want to complain when you have Suna sitting next to you. He holds the ice pack while you’re there trying not to feel too nervous.

“I can hold it,” You tell Suna. Your hand reaches out for the ice pack, trying to get the ice pack from his hand. You happen to touch his hand in the process and you try not to blush.

Suna refuses. “I’ll do it. I’m the one who hit you anyway.”

“Fine.”

After a while, the awkward silence is eating you alive. Both of you are just watching the others train while you’re on the bleachers.

You’re trying your best to begin a conversation with him.

“That serve was… kinda hard.” You mentally facepalm yourself. What a great way to start a conversation with Suna Rintarou.

“U-uh, I’m sorry. I-I really didn’t mean to.”

You laugh at how much of a stuttering mess he is right now. “Bad day?”

Suna just sighs. “I guess,”

“You can talk to me, ya know,” You smile. Suna feels his heart race.

“No pressure!” You add.

_How is Suna supposed to tell you that he’s having a bad day because of the twins hitting up on you?_

“I dunno,” Suna lies. “Just not feeling the best today. No exact reason.”

“Oh.” Suna can hear the disappointment in your voice.

You chuckle. “For a while, I thought it was because of me. You know, with the twins.”

“You kept looking at us when you were trying to serve and all.”

_What?_

“Huh?”

You manage to successfully grab the ice pack from his hand and start to panic. “Forget what I just said!”

You just want to hit yourself repeatedly at how delusional you can be.

“Fine, I admit.” Suna shyly confesses.

You feel your cheeks heat up at his confession. Was he jealous because of them?

“They’re annoying,” Suna continues. “Osamu was trying to provoke me or somethin’ then told Atsumu about it.”

You give him a questioning look. “What was it about?”

Here he goes.

Taking a deep breath, he finally says it. “I like you, okay? For a while now.”

The sudden confession takes you off guard. You see Suna covering his face now with his hands. You did not expect him to suddenly blurt out his feelings. At the same time, you feel relieved that _holy shit he feels the same way._

Your hands reach out to him as an attempt to remove his hands from his face. You can see the faint blush on his cheeks and his ears are red as ever.

You place the ice pack beside you. With courage, your fingers touch his chin to turn his face to you and Suna gasps at the cold contact.

“I like you too, dumbass.”

The middle blocker gives you a surprised look then shyly smiles. Meanwhile, your heart is going crazy as ever because the guy you’ve been crushing on feels the same way.

Suna removed your grasp from his chin and holds your hand. He mentally praises himself as he finally has the guts to do it. “Been wanting to hold ya like this,”

You smile and hold his hand tighter.

Your hands remain interlocked as you continue watching the boys play. Suna doesn’t intend to return to the court after what just happened between you two.

“Suna, I have another confession to make.”

“What is it?”

“I kinda told the twins that I like you the other day. They told me to leave it all to them and said that they would make you confess in no time. I didn’t expect them to act all flirty and all. God, I was trying not to cringe because they said it’d work.” You confess.

You laugh. Your eyes go to where the twins are located and you see them smirking at the two of you. Suna gives them a glare.

You note yourself to treat the twins to food next time since their “plan” worked.

“Well, it worked.” He smiles at you.

“I’m glad it did. But you expressed your jealousy through those spikes though.”

“If it wasn’t for my spikes, this wouldn’t have happened you know.”

“I know,” This time, you sneakily hug his arm. “If I wasn’t hit by your _strong_ spike, nothing would happen.”

Suna laughs and holds your hand again.

“Nice kill, Rintarou.”


End file.
